The new guy
by xLoveSpikex
Summary: A new guy has moved in to the house next to Buffys. This doesn’t take place in a season. They have never met Spike, Joyce is still alive.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A new guy has moved in to the house next to Buffys. This doesn't take place in a season. They have never met Spike, Joyce is still alive.

* * *

"Have you heard about the new guy who is going to move in the house next door?" Dawn asked Buffy. "Mom said he looks like a real hottie. He is going to move in tomorrow."

"No, haven't heard about him. I hope he's not like that old man that lived there before. He was creepy, he actually scared me." Buffy said.

"Yeah, I agree. When is it time for the next scooby meeting?" Dawn said.

"Tonight, but you are not coming."

"Please, Buffy. Why not?"

"You're still too young." Buffy said.

"No, I'm not!"

Joyce came in to the kitchen.

"What are you kids argue about now?" She said.

"Nothing." Buffy said and looked angry at Dawn.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, mom."Dawn said.

"Goodnight sweetie." Joyce said and smiled.

Next day in the kitchen. Buffy sat and ate breakfast, Dawn came in.

"Good morning Dawn."

Dawn didn't answer.

"Still mad because you didn't get to come with me to the scooby meeting?"

"Maybe." Dawn said and took an apple from the bowl on the table. She left the room.

"God what she can be annoying." Buffy said to her self.

Buffy ate up her breakfast. She went out to her mom in the living room.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Buffy asked her mom.

"Hi, honey. Just watching some boring TV-show."

"Ok. I'm going to go out a little while. Maybe go and see Willow. "Buffy said.

"Ok. See you later, Honey." Joyce said and smiled.

"Bye, mom."

Buffy walked out trough the door and out to the fresh air. It was great weather, sunny and hot. Buffy went down to the summers post box to look if they had got some mail, when she had looked in the post box she noticed a blond very nice looking man coming towards to her.

"Excuse me. Do you know where this address is?" He said with a british accent, he took up a paper from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Yes. It's the house there." Buffy said and pointed at the house next to her own. "Are you the one who is going to move in there?" Buffy asked him.

"Yes, I am. I'm Spike by the way." The man said.

"I'm Buffy, I live in the house next to yours."

"I guess were neighbours then." Spike said and smiled at her.

"Yes, I guess so. Well, I have to go now. It was nice to meet you Spike. Maybe I se you around." Buffy said.

"It was nice to meet you to. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"Bye."

He was really cute Buffy thought. Mom, was right, he really was a hottie.

* * *

**Please read and review. What do you think so far? It could be some spelling mistakes in the story, because I'm from Sweden. But I'm doing my best to spell correct.**


	2. Welcome

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters. 

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A new guy has moved in to the house next to Buffys. This doesn't take place in a season. They have never met Spike, Joyce is still alive.

* * *

"Hello! I'm back" Buffy said when she got through the door. "Where are you?"  
Buffy went out to the living room. Joyce sat there.  
"Hi, honey. How was Willow and Tara?" Joyce asked.  
"They were just fine. Where is Dawn?"  
"She is upstairs. I think she was tired."  
"Ok. I was thinking we maybe could go over to the new guy next door and welcome him. I met him earlier today. He seemed nice." Buffy said.  
"That seems like a good suggestion. But I'm tired and I think I'm going to bed now. Maybe you can go by your self? I think we have a bottle of wine in the refrigerator, you can give him that as a welcome present."  
"Ok. I just go by myself then. Goodnight mom." Buffy said and gave her mom a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Goodnight Buffy."

Buffy took her coat and walked out trough the door. She walked over to the house next to her own and knocked on the door. After a little while the door opened and there stood Spike. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and black jeans, he looked really good.  
"Hello, pet" He said and smiled.  
_Did he just call me pet?_  
"Hi. I just thought that I should come and welcome you to this neighbourhood." Buffy said and quickly gave Spike the bottle of wine.  
He looked at it for a second, and then looked up at Buffy.  
"Well, thank you." He said.  
"You're welcome." Buffy said. "I probably should go now."  
"Or you can come in with me and we can take a glass of wine." Spike suggested.  
"Ok. But only for a while then." Buffy said and stepped trough his door.  
"I don't have that many stuff up yet." Spike said.  
They walked out to the living room. It was only a sofa and a table there.  
"You can sit there in the sofa." Spike pointed at the sofa. "I'm going to get wine glasses."  
Spike walked out of the living room. After a minute he came back with two wine glasses.  
He gave Buffy one of the wine glasses and placed himself next to Buffy in the sofa.  
"Thank you." Buffy said and taste the wine. "Taste good."  
"Tell me about you. How is it to be the slayer?"  
"What? How can you know about that?"  
"I just know."  
"Do you about that stuff? Do you know that Sunnydale is on a hellmouth?" Buffy asked a bit surprised.  
"Yes. I know about all that bloody crap."  
Buffy told Spike about her self. She couldn't help it. The words just kept coming.  
"Tell me about Spike." She finally said.  
Spike told her that he once was a badass vampire, but he now was human. He didn't tell her how he got human, he said it was a very complicated story. He told her that he actually got to know that Sunnydale was on a hellmouth earlier that day.  
"That was an interesting story." Buffy said.  
"So it doesn't bothering you that I once was a vampire."  
"No. I mean… You are human now."  
"Good."  
Buffy smiled and Spike moved closer to her. He leaned forward and kissed Buffy on her mouth. She kissed him back at first, but then she stopped her self.  
"I have to go now." Buffy said and stood up.  
"No stay." Spike said and pulled Buffy down at the sofa again. He kissed her intense and ripped off her blouse.  
"Let me come in to you." He whispered in Buffy's ear.  
"Yes…"

* * *

**Sorry I havent update, but my internet hasnt worked.It can be some spelling misstakes, because I'm fromSweden.Please read and review :)**


End file.
